Talk:Hinterlands
DA:O location? I wonder if it would be correct to add this to the Dragon Age: Origins locations, since Redcliffe is part of it. Kinda like you never actually visit Ferelden, but bits of it, and it is DA:O location. Henio0 (talk) 07:26, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :That's correct. 14:13, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Website Text for later Reference Information :"I have heard the complaints. Some of you do not understand why we train in a castle in the wilderness when you're to seek out corruption among the masses. You question the Seekers' foresight. Doubt assails you. Why have you come to Therinfal? What can you learn here you could not on your own? :Patience is what you will learn. With no city to distract or tempt you, you will practice. You will fail. You will suffer. And when we are done, you will be a rock upon which demons break. :Now let us begin." :''This transcription of a speech by Lord Seeker Alderai to a batch of students beginning advanced lessons is dated 7:70 Storm. The Seekers used Therinfal Redoubt as a training ground until around 8:99 Blessed, when their finances were insufficient to keep the fortress in desirable condition.'' :- From Notable Fortresses, Castles, Towers, and Other Edifices of Interest in Ferelden by Henry Lannon I'll bet my last sovereign that this is the codex entry for this area so we can just use this for the codex entry article. But on the off chance it is unique to the website I am posting the full text here so we don't lose it. - 12:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Website Text for later Reference Information Information :My lord Arl Teagan, :I retired to the Hinterlands for peace and quiet away from the politics, and because the wide open spaces were perfect to let my horses run. Instead, the war between the mages and the templars has turned your beautiful hills into a series of burning battlefields. :The farmers who live in the Hinterlands are good folk. Many of them left Redcliffe village because they couldn't bear to be there anymore, not after the Blight and the walking dead left so many bad memories. Now we've got apostates running around setting fire to anyone who looks at them sideways, and templars looting houses and cutting down those who protest as mage sympathizers. :My wife Elaina sent off our field hands to stay with her family in the east, but there are a lot of poor people here with nowhere to go. We get more refugees every day: this village attacked by mad mages or that farmstead burned to the ground by templars who can't tell a hoe from a staff. I suppose you're stretched thin, but anything you can do to lessen the burden of these poor folk would be much appreciated. I'll do as I can, and if your men need better mounts, say the word. :Best of luck to you, my lord. Remember not to let Duchess puff out her gut when you saddle her. :''Yours in service, :Dennet I'll bet my last sovereign that this is the codex entry for this area so we can just use this for the codex entry article. But on the off chance it is unique to the website I am posting the full text here so we don't lose it. - 12:42, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Regions I've taken a stab at how the Regions might want to look under the Places heading as there are places listed that are not a part of the Regions collection. (The list of regions isn't complete either and may actually include places that aren't regions but the majority are right afaik). Wondering what others think about how these should be dealt with. A mention will need to be made about the influence reward for finding all of them at some point but I can't recall what that is right now -- Ness csr (talk) :Slightly offtopic here, but I added 6 regions now, however since there are currently 30 regions listed, one of them might not count towards the collection completion. Can't confirm which one, though. <-Kewpies (talk) 22:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) No Dalish in Inquisition did it bother anyone else that Bioware didn't even bother to add just one Dalish clan if they had been given the land in Origins? I think that goes to show just how shallow of an impact previous choices had on Inquisition WhisperingElf (talk) 23:31, March 7, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf I am bothered by this.Andrzej.lewinski.351 (talk) 19:41, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Considering you don't even go anywhere near Ostagar where the clans are supposed to be settled, no it didn't bother me. - 23:20, March 7, 2015 (UTC) but there has to be hundreds of Dalish, and surely they would spill over from Ostagar. Like, they wouldn't just be sitting in their city but out hunting or gathering resources. Also, it would be notable to a Dalish Inquisitor. WhisperingElf (talk) 23:31, March 7, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :Why would they "spill" over? you know there's an almost untraversable mountain range in the way right? Its an exceedingly long journey from ostagar to the dales or even the closer locations you visit in Inquisition. And yes it would be notable for a dalish inquisitor, but they measure these things in terms of potential plots to play through in the current game, not in terms of how many references they can fit in from the last game. If there is not enough narrative potential in such a thread, they won't use it. - 23:34, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup flag I have separated the collection items from the notable items by creating a new heading. I'm unsure why the Clean up flag was on there - other than the fact someone didn't like the notable items section much (and rightly so because it was a little out of control). I feel the page is more streamlined now but I'm happy to hear any feedback if anyone else has more ideas. Ness csr (talk) 05:20, October 15, 2015 (UTC)